DEATH NOTE
by dirnikatty
Summary: EL CUADERNO QUE MATA LAS PERSONAS MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO DEATH NOTE. AHORA HAY UNA PERSONA QUE LA VA USAR PARA EL BIEN Y ESA PERSONA ES...
1. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA ES COMO MI VERSIÓN DE DEATH NOTE, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y POR FAVOR COMENTEN. GRACIAS.

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro, andaba un estudiante de Universidad llamado Kento, leyendo un libro mientras caminaba. Pero de pronto, piso algo. Era un cuaderno negro, con el titulo de DEATH NOTE. Al ver el titulo pensó que alguien le hizo una broma, pero como no miraba a nadie cerca creyó que no era una broma de sus compañeros.

Entonces, decidió que era mejor llevárselo a su casa.

-Hola Kento! Bienvenido a casa hijo.- dijo su mamá muy emocionada por ver a su hijo ya de vuelta.

- Hola mamá.- Yendo a su cuarto muy desmotivado. Y no haciéndole caso a una niña de 14, pelirroja, aun con su uniforme de secundaria, viéndolo como un bicho raro.

- No vas a saludar a tu hermana menor?

- Ah, claro mamá- suspiro- Hola monstruo.

Puchero- No me llamo monstruo, me llamo Asami, oíste tonto, A-sa-mi, no es tan difícil- suspiro- Pero que se le va a ser, supuesta mente tu eres el estudiante mas inteligente de tu clase, y no puedes aprenderte ni siquiera mi nombre, eso si que es deprimente-.

- Pero no miro la diferencia entre monstruo y Asami, para mi significan lo mismo-.

Kento se sintió triunfador cuando le respondió así a su hermana menor, mientras ella se enojaba detrás del sillón.

- Bueno me voy a mi cuarto.

- No vas a cenar?- dijo su mamá un poco preocupada.

- No, es que me siento un poco cansado.- dijo bostezando.

Cuando entro al cuarto, se recostó en su cama, y quedo viendo su mochila, donde estaba la DEATH NOTE.

Se levanto se sentó en su escritorio, agarro su libreta, y miro unas instrucciones. Las instrucciones decían:

-El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá.

-Este cuaderno no tomará efecto a menos que el escritor tenga el rostro de la persona a la que quiere matar en su mente. De esta forma, las personas que compartan el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas.

-Si la causa de la muerte es escrita antes de 40 segundos de escribir el nombre de la persona, eventualmente pasará.

-Si la causa de la muerte no es especificada, la persona simplemente morirá de paro cardíaco.

-Después de escribir la causa de la muerte, los detalles de la muerte deben ser escritos en los siguientes 6 minutos y 40 segundos.

Kento decidió tratar de usar la DEATH NOTE para saber si servia o no el cuaderno.

Entonces, encendió la tele para ver las noticias internacionales. En un canal salio que un hombre tenia raptado a una familia.

El escribió el nombre de la persona y pensó en el rostro, tal y como dijo el cuaderno. Espero los 40 segundos mas largos que han habido. Después de ello, parecía que aun nadie había muerto, pero solo paso unos 3 segundos mas y el reportero había descubierto que el secuestrador había muerto.

El se sorprendió mucho, no lo podía creer, que la DEATH NOTE era verdadera. Pero tampoco sabia que su hermana menor, Asami, estaba oyendo todo afuera, pegada a la puerta. Había escuchado todo lo que el había dicho.

- Una libreta que mata-dijo muy seria.

Pero su hermano había abierto la puerta y ella cayo al piso. El quedo sorprendido tanto como ella.

Ella y el: "Me habrá escuchado".

Y con un movimiento rápido el metió a su hermana al cuarto.

- Que has oído de lo que dije?- dijo muy intranquilo y agarrándole del brazo.

- Sobre la libreta que tienes- Haciendo el esfuerzo de quitarle la mano de su brazo.

- Si ya oíste lo que dije- Soltándole el brazo- me tienes que prometer no decirle nadie sobre esto, esto esta entre hermanos entendiste?

- Esta bien- sobándose el brazo marcado.-Hermano, que vas a hacer con ella?

- La voy a tirar a la basura.

- ¡¿QUEEEEE!?.

- Es una herramienta muy difícil de controlar, una vez ya matas a una persona, quieres matar mas y mas.

- Pero puedes matar a las personas malas de este mundo y...

- NO, no vamos a usarlo, entendiste?

- Si- Dijo con un puchero.

Fueron atrás de la casa y tirar a la basura el cuaderno.

- Estas seguro?

- Si.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Asami se fue atrás de la casa y agarro la DEATH NOTE.

- Yo usare la libreta, hermano, voy a cambiar este mundo infestado de gente mala y haré una nueva era donde yo ayudare la gente y solo la buena gente de corazón estará.

* * *

Les gusto? Espero que si. Yo hice este fanfic dedicado a mi hermano mayor, ( apropósito, e les kento, y soy asami, así nos decimos, como lo quiero XD) y el me enseño a ver Death Note cuando era pequeña. Yo quise hacer que la protagonista fuera una mujer, yo siento que seria mejor si fuera mujer. Bueno es pero REVIEWS o no hay mas de este. Es por eso que no termine el otro. Así que porfavoooooooor Comenten.

Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

He visto que he tenido muchas visitas, aunque no tengo reviews voy a seguir con el fanfic.

* * *

Era de mañana, estaba Asami dormida profundamente, hasta que el despertado arruino la mañana tan bonita.

Sin ganas de levantarse se volvió a dormir, pero recordó que tenia que ir a clases y ahí podía usar "su cuaderno" tranquilamente sin que su hermano supiera.

Se despertó rápido y se fue bañar, se puso su uniforme, y fue al comedor a desayunar, y también para que su hermano la molestara. Cuando llego, notó que no estaba su hermano, y quedo algo sorprendida.

- Mamá, donde esta Kento?

- Tu hermano se fue temprano para estudiar ahí para su examen, se miraba que si quería aprobar.

- Ah, ok.

Después de desayunar, fue deprisa a la escuela porque ya quería saber como funcionaba su DEATH NOTE. Se miraba muy contenta a pensarlo.

Cuando llego, entro a la clase y agarro su DEATH NOTE y un cuaderno donde estaban los nombres y fotos de los criminales mas peligrosos de Japón. Empezó uno por un se introdujo demasiado en el asunto, que ni había notado que ya era hora del almuerzo y que su mejor amiga la había estado vigilando, y se sorprendió un poco.

- Casi me das un infarto Tsubaki.

- Lo siento es que me es curioso que escribas los nombres de criminales de un cuaderno a otro.

- Ah es que quiero que toda la gente mala desaparezca de este mundo.

- Pero no se puede matar a las personas solo por escribiendo el nombre de ellas en un cuaderno.

- En realidad si se puede si se puede, esta libreta puede matar a las personas con tan solo escribir su nombre, y mueren por un paro cardíaco en tan solo 40 segundos.

- Entonces, tu eres la causante por la que toda esta semana, todos los grandes criminales de Japón, mueran por un paro cardíaco?!

- Si, pero te lo pido, no le digas a nadie.

- Esta bien.

Cuando termino la clase, y Asami salia de ella, todas las personas la miraban mal, la menospreciaban. De pronto viene unos carros policías y a cada persona le preguntaba algo. Hasta que Tsubaki grito:

- ELLA ES! ELLA ES LA QUE HA MATADO A TODOS ESOS CRIMINALES POR UN PARO CARDÍACO!

Tan solo escucho eso y ella corrió tan rápido como pudo, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Tan pronto llego, cerro la puerta con candado, y miro a su hermano que estaba por ir a recogerla de la escuela.

- Que hiciste Asami. - dijo muy tranquilo, como si nada esto estuviera pasando.

- Lo siento hermano! Tome la DEATH NOTE porque quería hacer justicia, Fui a la escuela a usarla pero Tsubaki me delato y ahora policía me esta buscando y con muchas personas tratando de agarrarme a la fuerza. - dijo suspirando por toda la carrera que había hecho.

- Tranquila hermana- dijo agachándose y sobando le la cabeza. - Ten.- le dio con otra mano unos boletos para ver una película. - Ve a decirle a mamá que vamos a verla esta tarde, mejor, solo ustedes deberían ir es que tengo que hacer unos asuntos. Ya vengo, si?- dijo con una sonrisa muy agradable.

- Si, pero hermano...

- Ahora ve con mamá.

Asami fue directo donde estaba su mamá.

- Hija y Kento?

Asami ni la escuchaba estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho en realidad su hermano. Hasta que le salio lo que en realidad dijo.

Ella corrió donde estaba los policías y la multitud, y se sintió tan triste al ver a esa persona sacrificándose envés de a ella.

- Hermano.

* * *

Creo que voy a llorar, buaaaa. Así sentí cuando kento( mi hermano mayor) se estaba sacrificando por mi. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Y espero que esta vez me den review. No, mentira. Este fanfic va a ser de solo tres capitulos a si que solo falta uno. Bueno

Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTE ES EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

* * *

Entre la multitud y la policía estaba Kento, apuntado por una pistola de un policía. Se estaba sacrificado por su hermana menor, Asami, por el error de decirle a su amiga Tsubaki sobre la DEATH NOTE. Ahora Asami si sentía mas que culpable, si no hubiera agarrado la DEATH NOTE, si le hubiera hecho caso a su hermano, no estaría en este horrible problema.

Asami fue hacia su hermano, agarro su DEATH NOTE, en un movimiento agarro la pistola del policía.

- NADIE SE ACERQUE! YO ME ENTREGARE, PERO SOLO DENME UNA HORA. Solo les pido una hora.

Kento miraba a Asami muy sorprendido por su hermana, ella nunca habría hecho eso con su hermano, siempre se han hecho los peores enemigos. Pero ahora lo estaba protegiendo.

- No lo hagas! Yo tengo que hacerlo, voy a ser responsable de tus actos, Asami.

Se dirigió hacia su hermano, y lo abrazo.

- No te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada, solo quiero ir a ver la película con mi familia.- susurrando.

La petición de una hora y los dejaron. Pero después después de la hora, la iban a sentenciar en pena de muerte.

Asami llevo a su hermano y a su mamá a ver la película que tanto quería ver Asami. Cuando termino, salieron del cine, y despues fueron a la segunda planta del Centro comercial, y se miraba que Asami tenia unas cosas que llevaba escondiendo en toda la película.

- Tengan- les dio a ellos las cosas que llevaba, eran regalos.- No los habrán hasta que oigan una vengo.

Ella se dirigió muy lejos de ellos. Después se oyó la sirena de una ambulancia.

Ellos abrieron sus regalos, la mamá tenia un libro que quería hace mucho tiempo, pero que no tenia el dinero suficiente para comprarlo. Y Kento tenia un Chocolate Hersheys Blanco de los grandes, cual era de su favorito. Atrás de ello tenia una tarjeta, y decía:

''Hermano, yo se que nunca nos llevamos bien, pero sin saber, has hecho grandes cosas por mi, y siempre me has protegido. Pero quería decirte que te quiero mucho, nunca te lo había dicho porque siempre me molestabas, pero por dentro era que me decías te quiero hermanita. Yo aunque nunca lo enseñaba, siempre has sido mi ídolo, y también mi Papá. Te quiero Hermano querido. Y te espero en el cielo.''

- KENTO! VEN ACÁ POR FAVOR!

Kento fue corriendo donde estaba su mamá, y miro hacia abajo, donde estaba la primera planta. Ahí estaba su hermanita, muerta. Parecía que se había caído del segundo piso al primero, la escena se miraba muy fuerte, estaba cortada de la cabeza por el impacto, y había mucha sangre por la zona donde había caído. Kento no podía ver mas, y su mamá lloraba mucho. Kento sintió que piso algo, y era la DEATH NOTE. Estaba abierta. Miro el contenido. Estaba el nombre de Asami y otras palabras, decía:

''Asami Kosuke agarra un cuchillo se corta cae del segundo piso al primero, muere.''

Kento se sintió destrozado, perdió a su hermanita. Se fue a casa con su mamá. Se llevo la DEATH NOTE. Mañana seria el funeral de ella.

Cuando el día llego, Kento puso la DEATH NOTE junto al cadáver de su hermana.

- Descansa en paz hermanita. Yo también te quiero.

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, llore un poco cuando hice ese final, no llore un poco, llore a lagrimales cuando hice este final! Bueno en este fanfic me enseño que hay querer a los hermanos, aunque te molesten, esa es la forma para que te digan te quiero. (soy tan cursi) .

Sayonara


End file.
